User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 1 Episode 6
Title: Goth Lessons Starring Roles: Lucy Loud And Flaky the Porcupine Featuring: Alexandra *Lucy is sitting on a tree stump, reading a book* Flaky: *Appears with normal nervous look* H-Hi, Lucy! Lucy: Oh... You seem sad, wanna become a goth like me? Flaky: What? No, i am not sad, i just... Lucy: You too shy? Flaky: Yes! Your right yes! Lucy: TOO shy to admit you wanna be goth? Then you find right person, right then, come on girl! *Holds her hand and goes somewhere* Yes, here we are! *Some tunnel saying "The Goth House"* The Goth House! Flaky: B... But... but, but, but Lucy... ;( I ain't a goth! Lucy: Come on, let me show you inside! *Both enter inside* Flaky: What you gonna do with me? Lucy: Just teaching some "Goth" lessons, making you a goth like me! Ok... I am ready, *Sits on a chair and puts seatbelts on since it is a ride, since Flaky will watch her* and of course, watch me doing goth stuff, Flaky! Ahem, i am ready, man! Hey man... Alexandra! Alexandra: Which lever? Lucy: *Facepalm* WHICH!? Goth lever! Alexandra: Oh ok... *Sees "Goth level"* Goth Lever? I am sure it said lever... *Mistakes level for lever* *Shrugs* ah welp, lever! *Pulls it* Lucy: *Seat starts moving as Flaky watch through the glass* Watch me, Flaky! ;) Wink... *Two voodoo dolls is on her hands* See? A Voodoo Doll IS meant to be somebody! *A hand takes the doll from her, which looks JUST like her* Hey! What are you doing? *The hand puts a nail on the Lucy Doll* OW! That hurt! *More needles added* Stop it! *Hand vanish* Phew thank gosh! *Then alot of spiders climbs on her* Hi, spider friends... *The spiders bites her* YEOW! What is wrong with you spiders!? *Flaky looks in shock as her eyes shrinks a little then she holds her mouth, looking like she wanna puke* Ugh... *Spiders escapes* Sure, run away... *Water starts to appear* Huh? *She sees a shark fin* OMG! ALEXANDRA! What did you do!? Alexandra: Pull the lever, as said... Lucy: You idiot! Wrong lever! This is GOTH LEVEL, i said lever, not level! LEVER! Alexandra: Lever... *Notices* OH :O... *Notices the shark too* OMG! *Try to stop but it got broken* Uh Oh! *Shark attacks Lucy as she tried to struggle the seatbelt but was stuck UNTIL shark got her* Lucy: OMG! No! *Shark spits her out of room, finally free but injured* GAH! Thank gosh... *Crawls out of it* So Flaky, what do ya say? Flaky: :O... No thanks i do not wanna be goth so bye! *Leaves* Lucy: BUT FLAKY!... *Alexandra by new mistake, triggers another lever: Ghost Lever* Alexandra: Uh Oh, again... Lucy! What is "Ghost Lever?" Lucy: GHOST LEVER!? Ghost lever... omg bad lever! *A giant ghost looks at Lucy then says "Boo"* WAAAH! :O... Omg... *She faints, so her soul leaves earth* *Flaky and Alexandra goes back to Lucy's dead body* Flaky and Alexandra: O_O Oh... My... GOTH! Winner: Flaky the Porcupine! Flaky: Hehheh... <:)... O_O I didn't kill her! *Runs away from the swell square she was inside in, being scared IF anybody knew she saw Lucy in danger* The End! Category:Blog posts